


I Won't Let You Walk Away

by AZNKIM



Series: What Happens Next? [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Romanogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZNKIM/pseuds/AZNKIM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Related to Dare You To Move, this time from Natasha's POV. She knows Steve is jealous over her and Bruce, but what she doesn't know is if its real. Do Steve's feelings go as deep as her's, or is he just mad that it will effect the team being their leader? She needs to find out for sure, cause dealing with it inside is slowly killing her. I won't let you walk away. Song-Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Let You Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and lyrics belong to their rightful owners. I only own the plot line. Please R&R! One-Shot related to Dare You To Move.

Maybe if he hadn't left that day, things between us could be so different from how they were now. I could see him watching me from where I was standing behind the bar, across the room from him. He shifted my view on things after bringing down Shield/Hydra. He made me begin to feel things I thought I could no longer feel. Things I thought had been destroyed in me a long time ago...

I really did feel bad about flirting with Bruce while I knew he was watching, seeing the expression on his face from afar. He was clearly tense, and guarded. He didn't know I was aware of him, watching him, a talent Black Widow perfected years ago.

Bruce and I did have something... I didn't know how to describe my feelings for him, but I did know it was nothing like what I felt, or was feeling for Steve. He was everything I wasn't, and I knew there wasn't a world in which I would ever deserve a man like him. As much as I wished I did.

Steve was all things good in the world, and in a man. He always did the right thing, loyal to a fault, and _always_ the perfect gentleman. Black Widow, me... Well I was selfish, manipulative, and dangerous. The list could go on of all the horrible qualities a person, a woman could have. I laugh at the thought of us ever being together. He would be the _best_ and the _worst_ thing to ever happen to me. He would flip my entire world. Well, to be honest, he already kind of was.

Kissing him on the escalators that day, months ago, was no different than playing any one of my covers and getting the job done. The last thing I ever expected was wanting to do it again. Because I was, like I said, selfish. I asked him if I had been his first kiss since 1945, because I wanted nothing more than to hear I was. Steve was Steve though. He would never kiss and tell. Like I said, good guy.

I, on the other hand, had kissed many men in my years of living, and none of them had ever brought a second thought to my mind since Alexi. Not until that day. Not until Steve. Kissing him was like coming up for a breath of fresh air that I didn't know I needed. It almost killed me inside to feel the need to want him so much. And it was becoming more and more clear that I couldn't fight the feelings anymore.

After stepping away from the bar and Bruce, I watched Steve move to the area and take up a conversation with him. "I've seen her flirting up close. This isn't that." He said to him, just loud enough for me to hear from where I stood, out of view. He was right. It wasn't the same. Because up until this moment, I didn't know Steve felt anything for me. I have always been very good at reading people, especially men, and I could tell Steve's current protectiveness over me, in his words, were more than just for someone who was his partner.

Steve would never be selfish and tell Bruce he had feelings for me. He would always sacrifice himself for others. For Bruce and I to be happy, if that's what we, what I wanted...

I watched him go out to the private balcony outside, and because I needed to know for sure what this was between us, me and him, I followed shortly after, making sure no one would notice. The air was still warm, but I could feel the chilliness of the night from up this high. Steve didn't turn back to the door to acknowledge my presence, keeping his attention to the view in front of him. I could tell from the muscles through his shirt that he was even tenser than he had just been inside.

I had, on more than one occasion, "checked out" Captain America, and I understood why it was every girls dream to be with him. His body contained no flaws, thanks to the Super Soldier Serum running through his veins. Much like my genetically modified body, courtesy of the Red Room... I wanted nothing more than to take him for myself right here, right now. But I knew, if I really wanted this, with him, I would have to do things differently.

I stood at the balcony beside him, thinking of what to say to draw him away from his thoughts. "Can't handle the crowd tonight Soldier?" I teased him, knowing he was used to my constant teasing by now.

He doesn't turn to face me like he normally would and all of my nerves stand at attention. This is serious. Whatever he's going through, he doesn't want me to know, because I would see it all over his face and he's smart enough to know that about me. It brings a small smile to my face at the thought of him _knowing_ me. Knowing what I'm capable of.

"Just needed a break. How about you Romanoff?" His tone breaks me from my thoughts. I don't miss the small detail that he decided to use my last name instead of just calling me Natasha like he usually does when we're in a casual setting. Because I don't want to play around the subject anymore, I get straight to the point. Using my stern voice I say to him, "I saw you watching Bruce and I back in there. Do you have something you want to say about it?"

**_I'm just a lighter without a spark, take a bullet right straight through the heart_ **

I realize he probably won't tell me because he doesn't want to ruin what Bruce and I have going on, but I take that chance that he might surprise me anyways. He finally turns to face me, his eyes drawn to my hair before running his gaze down my body. So un-Captain America, Steve-like. I feel heat rise in my body from his stare, but I push it back down.

"What do you want me to say Nat...?"

**_Please don't tell me your gone cause baby I want this_ **

I see his eyes gazing into mine and I know he's foolishly trying to read me. Trying to get anything from me to let him get a feel on how I felt about him, about us. I don't give him anything. I want to hear how he feels without me twisting his thoughts and feelings like I knew I could. Like I probably would end up doing.

**_I keep holding out for a miracle_ **

"I want you to tell me the _truth_ " I say back to him, taking a breath of air to remind myself to stay focused, and not on the devilish thoughts trying to cloud my mind. Then he said something I thought to be impossible, that instantly made me want to run.

"I want you Nat..."

My mind flooded and overloaded. I said his name without even knowing what I was going to say to him. Before I got the chance, he was walking away from me, heading back to the party going on inside. I instinctively put my arm out to grab him, and that's when everything began to change.

**_Oh I've made my mistakes, but I won't let you walk away_ **

I brought my lips to his as I spun him around back to me. I didn't hold back this time. I was giving him me, and he willingly accepted. Both of us running on emotions. If time could stop, I wanted it to stop right here, right in this moment.

_I was his._

_I wanted to be his for as long as he wanted me._

_He could utterly destroy me, or fix me._

I let go of him and brought the moment between us to an end. He leaned his forehead to mine and let out a breath he had been holding. Never, in my years of living, had I wanted anything so badly as this _wonderful_ man standing in front of my. He scared the shit out of me.

**_Please don't give it too long cause baby I got this_ **

"You were holding out of me last time Rogers. I look forward to the next time..." I tell him seductively before walking back inside and leaving him behind. Praying, hoping that hopefully this time he would be selfish... Because god knows, I needed him to be.

**_I know I won't stop if you give me the key, cause I can drive it like a criminal_ **


End file.
